Submission
by animeluv1
Summary: Derek has been neglecting Stiles' NEEDS and the teen is sick of it. He challenges the Alpha which leads to a steamy lesson on submission. LEMON- STEREK- GUY ON GUY!
1. Chapter 1

HEY! I'm back! Sorry it's been soooo long! I was in a musical, not that that is an excuse!

Read. Review. Enjoy. Be jolly. and eat BACON!

* * *

Stiles sat on the black leather couch in the newly rebuilt Hale house. Next to him sat Allison and Scott being all cutesy and coupley, ICK! In a large blue armchair Stiles had convinced Derek to get sat Jackson and Lydia. Lydia was running her fingers over Jackson's chest while nibbling on his ear. Stiles scowled. Why? Because he was forbidden from PDA in front of the pack. No matter how badly he wanted to hold Derek's perfectly large hand or peck his cheek before going home, He wasn't allowed to. Scott had told him it was too weird. Jackson had been a dick and said it was too gay. NO FUCKING DUH! Of course it was gay. Derek was ALL male and Stiles was _rather_ manly. He had been forbidden and he hated it. So instead of cuddling him on the couch, Derek was outside training with Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. Stiles started to pout. DAMN IT! He stood from the couch abruptly. No one noticed. Assholes.

Opening the front door, Stiles looked out at the four werewolves in the front yard. Erica and Isaac were sparing while Derek kicked Boyd's ass. As Stiles watched he forgot to look at the others. His eyes stayed on Derek. He watched every muscle move in the sunlight. He wished Derek had worked up a sweat. He loved the way Derek's muscles glistened when wet. As Derek avoided an attack his muscles rippled and stretched in a manner that should NOT have been erotic. But Stiles had been neglected lately. His imagination took off with him. He imaged Derek's hands caressing him while his back was showered with kisses. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Obviously his horny hormones had wafted over to them. Derek's eyes darkened in that 'I am so going to lick every last inch of you' way that Stiles loved so very much.

"Derek, could I borrow you for a while? You don't mind, do you Boyd? Great!" Stiles said, not waiting for any sort of answer.

Boyd said nothing but Derek replied that Stiles would have to wait. Stiles glowered. Oh hell no. He was horny and irritated and he had been ignored all week.

"No, Derek, NOW!" He growled out. Derek simply looked at him with a blank stare. "Later." He replied.

Stiles obviously hadn't made it very clear. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe to calm himself, he counted to ten very slowly in his head..5. FUCK THIS! He walked inside and into the living room.

"Okay, make out session is over. Go home and fuck." Stiles said quite loudly, though it fell on deaf ears. THAT IS IT! "EVERYONE GO THE FUCK HOME! I AM HORNY AND DEPRIVED, DAMN IT!" That got the attention of everyone. The couples simply looked at him. "If you don't leave now, you will see me riding Derek on every flat surface this house has to offer." His smile was full of evil promise. Everyone in the room fled. Walking outside he saw Derek and Boyd still fighting while Erica and Isaac looked at him with sympathy. Erica mouthed 'Derek told us to stay, sorry!' He was so furious. He looked at Derek for a good three minutes and stormed inside. He was so full of anger he started crying. The hot tears burned his cheeks as he went to the kitchen and began to cook. He didn't know what he was going to cook, he just had to occupy time. 3 hours later he had stopped crying and the kitchen was full of food. Derek was still outside. He looked at the clock. **1:47AM.** Sighing he grabbed his bag and keys and headed for his jeep. He walked past Derek and Erica who had obviously been going at it for a while. He said nothing. He got in his jeep and went home. It was a Friday night and he usually stayed at Derek's on the weekend. But apparently he wasn't wanted anymore. He closed and locked his window, pulling the curtains together. Flopping onto his bed he began to sob quietly. He was unwanted and alone.

The next day he stayed at home. He cleaned and studied. When he was done he cooked some more. He turned off his phone, he stayed away from his computer as much as possible and then he slept. He was woken up by his father.

"Hey Kido...You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"There's a lot of food downstairs... You usually cook when you're upset."

"I was hungry." Such a terrible lie.

"Stiles... none of it is eaten."

Sighing, Stiles rolled over and covered his face with his pillow. "I'm just avoiding it. I'll talk about it later...maybe."

His dad said nothing. He patted his back and left the room quietly. Stiles decided to check his phone.

**6 Missed Calls. 14 New Text Messages. **Flipping through he noticed none of them were from Derek. His boyfriend was such an asshole. No text, no call. Did he even matter!? A knock on the window scared him out of his thoughts.

"Scott, just go through the front door." He said loudly. His phone vibrated. He opened to see a text from Sour-Wolf

**It's not Scott.**

CRAP! Stiles thought about not opening the window but decided to open it and then tell him to go away. Opening the curtain and window he was met by perfection. Perfect black hair and green eyes. Perfect muscles wrapped in perfectly worn clothing. Damn him.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked softly breaking the silence.

"Where were you today?" Derek asked roughly. WHERE WAS I? HERE! Wallowing in self pity, you ASS!

"Here." Was all that came out of his mouth. Derek scowled.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why weren't you at Hale House?" Stiles thought about holding back for all of two seconds.

"WHY! Because I'm sick of being neglected, you asshole! I'm sick of being put last! I'm supposed to be your mate, YOUR MATE! And instead I feel like pack mom. All I do is take care of you pups! I've been forbidden from touching you in front of the others, and every time i try to get us alone you don't want to! I waited for hours DEREK! I get it, pack matters. I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE TO MAKE SURE THEY ARE SAFE! But Damn it, where does your human mate fit in?"

Derek simply looked at him, green eyes following him. Stiles anger bubbled up some more.

"Stiles. You need to calm down."

"NO. God damn it! You aren't gonna boss your way out of this! I'm pissed. I'm angry and hurt!" He walked over to Derek and he felt tears run down his face. "Why don't you want me anymore?" He sounded broken and he knew it.

"Stiles." Simply that set him off again.

"You're such an ass! You know that? I tried to change for you! I try not to talk as much, I try be more considerate of the pack. I try so hard and you don't give a fuck, do you?" He started to poke his chest.

"Stiles..." Derek growled a warning.

"Well, I'm sick of it! Fuck you."

"Stiles" The growl was fiercer this time.

"No seriously. Fuck you,Derek. Go find a new mate. I'm gonna find someone who wants me." He turned away from Derek and walked out of his room. "Get out of my house. I'm going out to find someone who won't neglect me."

Stiles walked down the stairs and grabbed his jacket and keys. He was serious. He wanted someone who cared about him. He was about to slip on his shoes when he was grabbed from behind and thrown over Dereks shoulder. He was carried back up the stairs and thrown onto his bed.

"No. Listen here, you fleshy little human. You are my mate. I want you. No one else can have you. Get over it. and DON'T YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME AGAIN!" He was instantly on top of him. His eyes glowing red. Stiles didn't want to submit so easily but... he loved Derek.

* * *

I decided to break up the action. SORRY! but the lemon is the next chapter.

If you liked it feel free to check out some of my other work! I'm also in the process of writing another Sterek fanfic called "WHAT DO YOU WANT DEREK!?"

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	2. Chapter 2

_And chapter 2 :D I own nothing but my ideas... sadly...  
_

_Be jolly and eat sharpies._

* * *

To say Derek was furious was an understatement. He was close to ripping out Stiles throat. It had started last week...

Derek woke up next to his mate. Stiles had spent the night in a not so innocent way. He couldn't help the little smile on his lips. His mate had satisfied him in every way imaginable last night, as he did whenever they were together. Derek moved to kiss Stiles neck but stopped. His eyes trailed the dark skin. What had once been pale perfection was now covered in hickies and bruises. A small growl erupted from his mouth making his mate moan and snuggle up to him more. The sudden movement pushed the blanket down, exposing more bruised skin. A deeper, more feral growl ripped through his lips. He had hurt his mate;the one person he truly had to protect. In a swift movement Stiles had rolled on top of him, straddling his narrow hips.

"Morning Sour-Wolf." He said pressing his lips to the hard line of Derek's own. He slowly began to trail the kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

"Stiles." His mate just hummed in acknowledgement. "We can't." To which Stiles replied with a swift bite on his rib-cage eliciting a shiver from Derek.

As you can very well guess, his protests ended rather quickly.

* * *

But that wasn't the end of it. Oh no, Stiles wouldn't let _that_ be the last of it. Just yesterday, in fact, had nearly been the death of him.

Derek had gone out to train with the pups to avoid Stiles. that may seem mean, but the teen was sin walking. The way his hips swung without him knowing, the way he smiled when he saw Derek, the way he bit his lip when he wanted Derek to make a move, the way his mouth hung open when he fantasized, the way his tight little ass showed when he bent over. Oh, that ass. Derek was going crazy in the house. So he dragged Erica, Boyd, and Isaac out for a little training. He could smell Stiles inside though. He was frustrated in more ways than one. Derek was tempted to go back in the house, bend Stiles over the table, and pound into him till he couldn't think anymore. It was in that moment that Stiles came out to see Derek and he smelled like needy sex. Derek couldn't steel his features in time. Stiles spoke to him about coming inside but he couldn't, not without hurting him. He heard stiles go back inside.

He turned back to the pups until he heard Stiles say something about people going home to fuck. No response. He tried to tune him out... damn did he try. But he heard him say he was horny and deprived and that he was going to ride him on every flat surface. That was certainly hard to tune out. So instead of going inside and helping stiles with his _problem, _he focused on Boyd. The couples fled.

"You will all stay. That is an order." He growled out.

He could see Stiles waiting by the door for him to come inside. Eventually he huffed away and into the kitchen. Damn it. He had upset him. then he smelled the tears. Shit.

He didn't know how much time had passed but it had to be at least three hours. Stiles just walked out of the house and to his Jeep without a word. It was a Friday... Stiles always stayed on Friday. He frowned and stopped their session.

"Go home." He said as he walked back to Hale house. He would give Stiles space and time to cool down.

But the next day passed without his mate and he grew worried and frustrated.

* * *

Which led to his situation at present; a pissed off mate pinned below him, a hard on, and a point to prove.

He knew he had hurt Stiles both physically and emotionally. He looked into the molten chestnut eyes of his mate and saw the challenge in his eyes.

Fuck this. " Stiles. I think it's time to teach you what it means to submit to your Alpha mate." His eyes darkened and Stiles eyes went wide and he squeaked.

Derek nipped his mates ear, delighting in the small gasp from the male below him. He ripped the shirt covering the pale skin apart and pressed his nose to the neck of his human. He inhaled deeply, relishing the closeness of his love. Derek placed hot kisses on his neck distracting him from the removal of his jeans and boxers. His kisses trailed down and covered every inch of Stiles Derek's ministrations his thick eyelashes had slid shut like a Venus fly trap. He nipped harshly at Stiles' hip bones. He could feel the hard length of the younger man against his own hip. He stopped momentarily to remove his shirt. Stiles eyes shot open when he felt cold air where hot lips had once been. He relaxed when he saw Derek peel of his shirt slowly. The muscles of his mate rippled and stretched as the cotton was removed. Stiles couldn't stop himself from liking Derek from navel to nipple. And as much as Derek loved the feel of Stiles' tongue against his skin, he had to stop him. This was a lesson.

"Stiles. Let your Alpha do his job and teach you how to be a good bitch." He growled a warning. Stiles eyes lit up with something playful.

"And if I say no?" Derek nearly laughed...nearly. "You don't have a say in this." He said lifting Stiles left hand to his mouth and placing a kiss on each fingertip. He trailed chaste kisses down Stiles arm, across his chest and up his other arm to each fingertip. Stiles eyes closed again and his head lulled back at the gentleness of Derek's touch. Derek's mouth went down his chest, flicking his tongue against Stiles navel, and down to the top of Stiles left foot. Starting again, his kisses trailed up to the hip he once nipped and placed a kiss on the budding bruise. He drove Stiles mad by repeating his action on the other leg. That wasn't where Stiles wanted that mouth!

"Derek," He began. "Quiet Stiles. You'll get what you want." Derek interrupted. "But first, on your knees." Stiles was so overcome with desire, how could he possibly move? But with shaky legs he knelt in front of Derek. He looked up at him with raised brows.

"You know what to do, Bitch." That should have offended him but it only made him hotter.

* * *

I know! I'm sorry for the end of this chapter! but i believe its time for Stiles POV :D

SORRY!


	3. Chapter 3

sooo chapter 3! :D the last chapter! hope you like it, sorry its soooooo late. my internet was being stupid.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat almonds.

* * *

"You know what to do, Bitch." Those words should have been insulting, but it made him hot with need. He placed his hand on Derek's knees and used his teeth to undo his jeans. Derek's hips rose and he shimmied out of the denim and silk of his boxer briefs. **(A/N:**_I just want to see Hoechlin in boxers! damn... must remember he belongs to Dylan._**) **Stiles licked his lips when he caught sight of Derek's erection. It had been so long since he had tasted him. He bit his lip knowing that this was only the salad that goes with the real meal. He was dripping already and needed release.

"How'd you know I was hungry?" He said slyly. Not waiting for a reply he flicked the head of his dinner with his tongue. Derek groaned. Stiles smirked at the sound. _Teach me a lesson my ass_. He slowly began to suck on his new lollipop. It was slow and sensual. He hollowed his cheeks and began to pick up speed. He couldn't wait. He wanted it so bad. His fingers dug into Derek's legs. He looked up at Derek, catching those brilliant eyes and hummed in approval at the look on his Sour-Wolf's face. Derek moaned. Stiles smiled inwardly. He relaxed his throat and took Derek deeper and hummed again. He continued his ministrations as his hand came up to caress Derek's sack. He had a great rhythm going when he felt a slick digit enter him from behind and he lost it. He pulled away and moaned at the contact he so desperately needed.

"I didn't tell you to stop." He set back to his task.

Stiles sucked and licked, flicked and hummed. He was so close to losing it and Derek had only just started. Honestly, Derek had missed Stiles even more than his mate knew. His wolf was against the neglect that had been going on for so long. So he took what he could without allowing his human what he wanted- no, needed. His finger pumped at an agonizing pace. Stiles hummed angrily at the rhythm Derek had set. He needed more. So, in the way only Stiles can he took the throbbing rod deeper. He put his all into finishing his wolf off. He felt Derek tighten, the heat in his mouth nearly bringing his saliva to a boil. He smirked inwardly and pulled away. Derek hissed at the cold air on his pulsing flesh.

"This Bitch is closed for the night,sorry. If only you were a better customer." Stiles said standing up and leaving his own house.

He rushed to his baby and drove. Where? Anywhere. Just as long as Derek had time to cool down before he was found. Stupidly, he went to to a certain strawberry-blondes house.

* * *

"So, What you are telling me is... You were feeling neglected by Mr. Alpha, and so when he came to collect you left him high and dry?" Lydia said looking in her mirror as she brushed her hair out.

Stiles simply nodded. Setting down her brush and swiveling around she smiled.

"There may be hope for you yet Little Red!" Stiles quirked a brow.

"Little Red?" He asked cautiously.

"You wear that red hoodie all the time and god knows the big bad wolf wants to eat up." She said crossing over to her bed where Stiles sat moping.

"Catchy." He said sardonically. "I just... I wanted him to want me and then he did and I messed it all up because I wanted a bit of revenge." He flopped onto his back and snuggled a pillow. Lydia frowned.

"You listen to me. If that pompous ass isn't taking care of your needs he deserves what he got. You are his mate. I've talked to Scott and Jackson. They both said you should really come first. Derek is new to his role as a mate, yes. BUT that does not mean he can neglect his mate! It is your job to submit, but if you don't challenge every once in a while you aren't an alpha's mate." She said running her manicured fingers through his tousled hair.

Stiles looked up at her with watery brown eyes. He wasn't going to cry. Nope. He was just a bit emotional... because...of global warming? Yep, global warming! He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of gentle pads caressing his scalp. If he thought about it... it made sense. He was Derek's mate so he should come first. But Derek was new to this... Damn it, so was he! But he still tried! He worked his ass off! He gave up his free time to just hang around wolves who couldn't give two shits if he was there or not, he forced himself to be submissive(not that he minded- hell, he loves it!), he put up with Derek's mood swings, he plays pack mommy. He did everything he could! Did Derek see him doing ANY of this stuff?

"Maybe..." he said with a yawn. Smiling Lydia tucked him into bed and shut off the light.

Lydia was pissed. Derek was going to get an earful.

* * *

Sorry the word count was a bit less. I rushed this chapter. I just got online for the first time in weeks!

IM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! (and any errors- didnt edit)


	4. Chapter 4

So, I apologize for any disappointment because of the last chapter. If I have discouraged readers, I did so unknowingly. So here is update!

I was unclear in my word choice last time. THIS IS NOT OVER YET! So please continue to read if it pleases you, and any of my other work would appreciate your views as well.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat Jimmie John's

* * *

Derek sat in Stiles room dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? One minute Stiles had him all hot and bothered and the next he was alone with an aching hard on. No werewolf with a mate should be in his position. He wouldn't even wish it on Scott- dumb-ass that he is.

Looking back he _may _have ignored him a bit... but it was for the kid's own good! Stiles never cared about the bruises. Stupid perfect mate that he was practically purred at the territorial marks. God that had turned him on so hard. STOP DEREK! He was already hard enough to break something. Lady, he needed his mate. Not for sex, just to be near him. The way Stiles would brush against him every so often, or twirl his speedy fingers through Derek's hair, or pull him by his jacket into an embrace- just close enough to kiss, but would instead nuzzle his neck. Derek growled to himself. He wanted to lay Stiles on chest and caress his pale back while he drifted asleep.

He was brought of his thoughts when he heard a very pissed off Lydia down stairs calling to him.

"Get your Alpha ass down here now!" She sounded angrier than ever before. Shit, Stiles had gone to her house. Derek quickly went down stairs and saw Lydia in all her glory. She stood tapping her foot in a maroon pump, her clean legs trialed up to reveal her to be in grey dress. Her hair had been straightened and pulled into a sleek ponytail. Her lips were puckered in distaste and her glare rivaled his own at the moment.

"Go sit down." He obeyed without hesitation. He sincerely wanted to know what Stiles had told her. He sat on the couch and Lydia clicked after him. She, however, did not sit.

"Okay... I know we are supposed to stay out of mate matters, but if you can't handle it someone needs to step in. Stiles came to me, therefore it is my responsibility. I know you care for him, he's Stiles- you can't not love him! But if you continue to neglect him, mate bond or not, I'm taking him away." Lydia said pacing. "He tries so hard to be the perfect mate. He does the research, he asks around, he works his ass off to be more than just a mate. He is working to be the Alpha's mate. Which, by the way, is a tough job. he is pack mom, he is a mate, a peace keeper, and the most difficult- a human. Derek he doesn't have a werewolves instinct to do all this."

Looking to the floor Derek mumbled.

"Speak up. I don't have your freakish hearing." Lydia huffed.

"I said, I hurt him."

"Well, duh! That would be why I'm here."

"No. I mean... he wakes up with bruises and bites."

There was a long pause as Lydia took in this new information.

"Does Stiles complain?"

Derek almost laughed. "No. He loves it." a smile played on his lips. "But it's because he thinks a good mate accepts the marks."

Lydia almost smacked him. "He is too good for you. You don't deserve him." Derek nodded in agreement. "But, he wants you. And I want him happy so, like the loving friend I am, I am going to fix your mess."

* * *

Stiles had fallen asleep while talking to Lydia. As comfortable as her bed was... it wasn't right. It wasn't covered in black and gray silk, nor did it smell of pine and misty air and moonlight. It also lacked the warmth of one alpha male. Stiles clung to the pillow against his chest. He should have stayed. He whimpered. He needed his mate. Not just in him, but around him. He needed to be held and told how perfect he was for Derek. After spending years as an outsider with one asthmatic friend he learned to embrace his imperfection, but Derek loved those imperfection... to him they were perfect qualities. And God did that feel good. No, he wasn't being weepy and self-loathing. Stiles knew just how amazing he was. But Derek is his other half and right now his other half was being a think headed douche.

He didn't have a mark on him to remind him of Derek's touch. He ached more without them, than with them. When Derek gripped him or dug his teeth into him it was like he was being branded. He needed it. People needed to know he was taken and thoroughly pleased. But after a more intense night than usual at Derek's his mate had been withdrawn. Had he done something wrong that night? Derek never complained...

He felt warm lips on his neck. He almost struggled but all of a sudden Lydia's bed was perfect. Stiles tipped his head to allow better access. He felt a large, warm hand grip his hip and lips trail kisses across his neck as his body was covered by an alpha curling around him. He hummed. Derek ran the tip of his nose across the nape of Stiles neck, his hand remaining still on his hip.

"Derek... I'm sorry." Derek halted his nose trialing. "You know, for leaving like that. And being to pushy. I think i just got a little... crazy? We hadn't touched in a while and you wouldn't talk to me outside of pack meetings." Stile's voice had dropped to a whisper. Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles stomach and pulled the pale human against his muscled chest.

"I'm afraid of hurting you." He murmured. Stiles immediately turned around in Derek's arms. He didn't speak at first. He leaned up and placed a firm kiss on his wolf's lips.

"You aren't hurting me. You are marking me and I love it."

"Mate," he said simply.

"No. No because I'm your mate. It is because I love you, sour wolf ,grouchy ass and all. So stop worrying and fuck me into the mattress. I want to feel you on my me for days, see your hand prints for weeks, know you were so passionate you had to bite me. I want you Derek. Not some pussy ass pup. Are you alpha or not?" Derek growled. "Prove it."

* * *

Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I'm so tired. But SMUT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm really sorry if you didn't like it... I know it was kinda fluffy...

BUT ANYWAY! please review, i really appreciate that. And check out some of my other work! I just started another fanfic I will be posting this weekend if all goes according to plan and I don't get writer's block... and I'm rambling and you probably aren't even reading this... swell.

LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HAVE A LOVELY...what ever is left of the day when you read this.

THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS SO LATE I AM SOOO SORRY!

So, I already apologized for the cliff-hanger. I am super grateful for all the reviews! I do try to reply to all of them but I never know if I got them all.

So, Here is the chapter I think you have all been waiting for!

ALSO; I'm looking for a new story to write so if there are any couple requests or anything of that sort( DOES NOT HAVE TO BE TEEN WOLF) I would appreciate it!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat Apple Fritters.

* * *

Derek had been close to breaking while Stiles had been talking about marking him. It was the most erotic conversation they had ever had. But when Stiles had challenged him, questioning his Alpha pride, he lost it. What had once been an innocent spooning became an advantageous position for what Stiles so desperately wanted. Stiles had turned his body so they were now chest to chest. Allowing his instincts to take over he rolled them so he was on top of his mate. He knee was in between lean legs just barely brushing the inside of human thighs. He could feel Stiles' muscles coil due to his brief moment of contact. He rested on his forearms, one one either side of Stiles head.

"Stiles... you don't understand what your asking me to do."

"Sure I do."

"No, you don't. You want me to knowingly hurt you. I can't let that happen." Derek pushed up so he was leaning on his hands. His human seemed to be a complete idiot.

"Are you retarded Derek?" Stiles looked pissed.

"Excuse me?" Derek growled. Stiles' was questioning his intelligence.

"I adore you. You aren't hurting me. You are giving me unimaginable pleasure. Let _us _happen, Derek." He leaned up and kissed his sour-wolf.

Derek hesitated for but a moment. Fuck it. He was asking for it, begging! Derek claimed Stiles in a searing kiss. Stiles moaned and threaded his fingers into Derek's hair. He arched into him.

"I missed this so much, Derek." Stiles moaned in between kisses. Derek's lips were soft and pleading. He wanted so much more and yet he kept his touch light.

Stiles realized Derek was content with kisses, but he sure as hell was not. He was a teen with sexual needs and he had a boyfriend with the stamina of an ox. He intended to use that shit up. His nimble fingers pulled at the edge of his mates t-shirt and tugged it up over his head and down his arms till it hit the middle of his bicep.

"Take it off. Take it all off." He whined. Derek growled.

"What do you say." Derek demanded with a sharp nip to Stiles earlobe.

With a moan Stiles practically screamed "PLEASE! Oh please Derek, get us naked! I'm begging you. I need to feel you against me."

He smirked and then finished taking off his shirt. Stiles sighed and ran his hands over his chest. The heat that radiated into his palms brought a smile to his lips. He trailed his fingers over the dips of his mates abs. Derek shivered and leaned back and popped the button of his jeans but made no further move to undress himself. Instead, he lifted the hem of Stiles shirt and kissed the newly exposed skin. Stiles made a weak little moan. Every inch that Derek exposed was met by warm kisses. Finally his nipples were exposed and they ached for attention. Derek smirked and flicked one with his tongue which caused Stiles to whine. Looking into his mates brown eyes, he took the nipple in his mouth and nipped hard. Stiles brought his hands to his head again and moaned loudly while pressing against his mouth.

"Derek, please. Again, please." He begged.

The other nipple got a sharp tweak. Stiles whimpered from the pleasure. His shirt was then stripped off of him and his neck was being attacked. He could feel the harsh nips and the heavy suckling that would leave others with no doubt that he was thoroughly fucked. His hands roamed over his lovers back, fingers digging in when an especially harsh love bite was delivered. His head had lolled to the side from pleasure, his eyes closed, his puffy lips opened slightly, his breathing erratic. He began rubbing his groin against his older male counterpart.

"Derek, more please. I want more." He leaned up and licked the throbbing vein in the muscular neck of his sour-wolf. "The way you taste...Can't get enough." He began to suck on his neck. He really wanted to taste more of him. He trailed his fingers along the sides of the male above him.

"That's not how you ask you're alpha for more." Derek said with a smirk. Stiles got a little tinkle in his pretty brown eyes that Derek knew would cause him trouble. In less than 30 seconds Stiles had his pants off and was waving his ass back and forth while he leaned on his hands and knees.

"Oh, Mister Alpha, won't you please fuck a desperate soul?" He arched his back exposing his boxer clad ass even more.

Derek growled and lay over him. His heat blanket the freckled human. His jutting cock rubbed deliciously against Stiles butt. He growled low and deep, the rumble shook Stiles body and he whimpered and wriggled his ass a bit to get a tiny bit closer.

"You're still loose, aren't you?" Derek asked, one of hands playing with a rosy nipple. Stiles only moaned and thrust his ass back. God, He wanted it so bad.

Derek tugged down Stiles boxers and pulled his own straining cock out. He rubbed it against the quivering hole. He wanted badly to take Stiles slowly and assure him of his affections but to hell with that! He aligned himself and thrust in without warning. Immediately he groaned at the tight,slick heat that engulfed him. Stiles shouted wildly but in his cries there sounded no pain. It filled the room with a ringing of completeness and pleasure. Derek gripped Stiles hips tightly and began deep thrusts at an agonizing pace. As much as Stiles appreciated the depth, he need more.

"Fuck. Mate me like a man." He began thrusting faster. Derek smiled. What Stiles wants, Stiles gets. He thrust fast and deep and Stiles screamed out yes', and oh Derek's. Derek,not being one for words, began biting him. Marking every expanse of skin he could see. Every bite earned him a quiver or sigh. The thrusts became more erratic as they both neared the edge. Stiles cock had yet to be touched but he didn't care. Derek, on the other hand, was being squeezed and pulled and groped by Stiles insides. Stiles clenched him tighter as he came with a hoarse scream.

"DEREK!" Derek pumped into him maybe twice more before he lost himself to the heat of Stiles body. He growled and bit Stiles neck while dragging his nails against his human's chest.

They collapsed onto the sheets in a heaving pile. Stiles would have had a goofy grin on his face if it weren't for the look of pure satiated bliss. Derek simply pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"That is how you submit to an Alpha mate, Stiles." He whispered into his ear. Stiles hummed and snugged closer sniffing at Derek's neck before placing a kiss at the hollow of his throat and nuzzling closer. He soon lost himself to dreams.

A few hours later the sleeping mates were woken up by a fuming strawberry blonde.

"I specifically said NOT on my bed, Derek." She said, her voice dripping with menace. "You better change my fucking sheets! I don't wanna roll around in your jizz!" She stormed out of the room mumbling about indecent werewolves and sexing it up at their own homes, in their own beds.

Stiles leaned up for a gentle kiss but got more than he expected. He pressed closer.

"I think you have more to teach me about submitting, _Mate._" he purred and ran a gentle finger down his sour-wolf's abs. Derek growled.

Changing the sheets could wait...

* * *

SO HERE IT IS, THE FINAL CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I really am sorry it took SO long.

Again, any different fandoms or couples you want written about- let me know! :D happy to do it.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


End file.
